Rivera Rouges
The Rouge forces of Rivera also known as the R.R.F are the second Military branch of Rivera. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rivera Rouge Forces and the Rivera Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany., due to the Results of World War II. War Of 1211 The Rouges Peace was however shattered Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the Aura barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land, they managed to push the Rouges all the way to their capital of Replodover. However the Rivera Federation was starting to lose too much steam as high command ordered them to finish off the Rouges so that they would be the only Military branch on Rivera. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rivera Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rivera Rouge Forces, but also brought an end to the Rivera Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rouges reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Ferinscoria city. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Beltlogger Sector Boarder City of HailStone, where the Rouges occupied it and gained a hold of one of the Rivera Federation Warping Devices in order to get the Rouges to travel all the way from Rivera down to Earth where the War was brought. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow After receiving victory at Gunghollow the Rouges warped to the Europodian Country of Itorora and occupied it as well in a matter of months despite it being very well defended. After Itorora The Rouges marched North Into Harrison where the Country was quickly over run and Conquered this led to the end Of the War of 1211. After 2 more years of Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. 'Rouges During World War 2' After Believing Much of Adolf Hitler's Lies the Rivera Rouges began their occupation of Europe and Asia during the Early 1940's and Late 30's. After teaming up with the Japanese who apparently began their occupation of the Pacific and launched a deadly air raid on Pearl Harbor On December 7th 1941 At Ten In The morning. While the USA was dealing with the Japanese forces in the Pacific the Rouges have invaded the waters of America torpedoing any ship that is able to leave the harbor to supply the allies in Europe. In 1944 The Allies began the biggest Invasion In Earth's History An Invasion that not even the Rouges were able to hold against, and to make matters worst the Rouges were also getting pushed back all the way on the Eastern front Europe Rivera orders Operation CITADEL At Kursk where the Russians pushed back the German Offensive and sent them fleeing in Panic, by the Beginning of 1945 the Russians has liberated Poland and entered the boarders of East German where Europe Rivera was already having troubles of his own holding back the Nazi Counter attack when Hitler Found out about his treason of saving all the Jews. After a long a heavy conflict the Nazi Side of Germany broke through the R.G.A.F. Lines and began to occupy the whole Side of East Germany. The Russians came to his aide and forced the Germans into a ring of steel around the black heart of Berlin. It wasn't long before the Swastika was blown to spices and was replace on top of the Rich Stage with the Soviet Hammer and Schicle. World War 2 has ended in Europe and The Rouges never again dared to listen to any one other than Europe himself. months later the Japanese surrendered in the Pacific after the drop of two Atom bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki World War 2 ended in destruction for the Rouges but at least managed to knock some sense into them after 6 years of civil war with itself. 'Rouges During The Rivera Federation War' Nazi Germany, who are the Rouge Forces of Planet Rivera and the ones responsible for starting World War 2 On Earth In the 1930’s and 40’s Have launched an assault against the Rivera Federation Forces At Remix Village. Civil War broke out once again between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rouge Forces, but the Rivera Rouge forces was now fighting on the side of Good this time ignoring any signs of Hitler. Cartoon Network and KillZone have arrived on the battlefield, and aided the Rivera Rouge forces in the battle Of Remix Village. 23 Days of War brought the Rivera Federation to a full retreat. Remix Village was secured which will allow the allies to advance deeper and deeper into Europodia. News Of Remix Village was spreading out Quickly, Hosororia was later beginning to be over run by allied and Rivera Rouge Forces. The Rivera Federation was brutally losing one town after another in the Hosororia country side,, and later lost one of it’s most biggest towns ever, Garrison Town. The City of Sera (Saint Lo) was the only stand left in Hosororia, if the allies took control of Sera the whole country of Hosororia will be under Earth Control, and they would be able to Take Parie. After the Fall of Hosororia the forces of the Rouge hit the country of Highland (Great Britain) Civil War ripped through the streets of Highlander Cities, such as German, (Plymouth) Ridge Town, (Belfast) and Lokvill (London) apart. The forces of the Rivera Rouge forces have already seized control of German and Ridge Town. If Lokvill fell Highland will be free. As The Battle for control of Lokvill rages the Rivera Federation, had plans to blow up the whole city from the under ground. But The forces of the Rivera Rouges hit the Underground hollows under the city, and rewired the Bomb to explode under East Lokvill. The destruction of East Lokvill saved the rest of the city, and managed to destroy over a third of the Rivera Federation Forces. The Victory at Lokvill freed the whole country of Highland. Rivalry With The Rivera Federation The Rivera Federation however has a huge bitter rivalry with another military branch of Planet Rivera's military. The enemy army of there's is known as the Rivera Rouge Forces or R.R.F for short. Every season or century Civil war has always broke out on Rivera between the Rouge and Federation forces to determine which army was more powerful. However during World War 2 The Rouges was so occupied focusing on conquering Europodia down on Earth in the year 1939 that they were getting creamed by the Rivera Federation Forces on Planet Rivera. Despite all of the heavy fighting between the Rivera Federation and Rouges both side can never destroy one another. The Riverian Civil war was considered a Draw to Earth Scientist who discovered it's history in the year 2100. The most dangerous blow that The Rivera Rouges faced was a surprise attack that the Rivera Federation did on the Rouge Home Continent of Jeromoria and ended up seizing control of their capital of Ferinscoria, However after a counter attack known as Operation Hord which Commenced 4 Days after the fall of Replodover City. Despite being heavily spread out all around the Continent of Jeromoria, and heavily battered from food shortages, and supplies. The Rouges received more men and Gained more support from other Cities in Jeromoria, that have not been attacked, and within 3 Days of Bitter fighting the city of Replodover has been liberated weakening the Rivera Federation Invasion Force.